The last to fall
by SaphirActar
Summary: Il était le dernier à lui faire face, sachant le combat perdu d'avance. Pourtant, il continuait à lutter, car l'espoir devait bien encore exister quelque part dans cette réalité. (Anciens paladins)


**Et yop, voilà un petit OS Voltron qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment ! J'aime beaucoup les anciens paladins et j'adore écrire sur eux. Au départ, cette idée a failli devenir une fanfic mais je manquais de matière donc j'ai préféré un format plus court, plutôt que des longueurs et ne pas arriver au bout du projet. J'aime tout particulièrement Blaytz donc j'ai tout placé de son point de vue. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dans le canon, ça ne s'est probablement pas passé comme ça. Vous avez des théories ? Je serais curieuse de les entendre !Et si vous avez des questions concernant cet OS, notamment la fin, vous pouvez me demander ou aller voir la quatrième songfic de "Quelques notes dans le vide" !**

 **Dans deux jours, c'est le début de la saison 5, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! *tousse* Sheith please, donnez moi du Sheith *tousse* Hum, vous n'avez rien entendu. Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi mon anniversaire, donc c'est l'occasion parfaite pour poster ! Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

* * *

« - Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut se replier !

\- Non, on peut encore tenir, les renforts vont arriver.

\- Seigneur Blaytz... La flotte altéenne qui devait arriver s'est faite détruire par une flotte galra.

\- Et Alfor ? Il avait dit qu'il venait ! Où est-il ?

\- Seigneur... Sire Alfor n'est... Vous savez bien. »

L'habitant de Nalquod réagit avec retard. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt à peine ? Avec cette guerre sans fin, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était que son peuple survive.

Que Voltron survive.

Pour ce dernier souhait, c'était hélas trop tard. Les paladins du lion vert et du lion jaune étaient tombés déjà. Trigel et Gyrgan avaient combattu de leur mieux mais Zarkon, le paladin du lion noir, les avait réduits à néant avec la puissance de frappe de son empire. Par chance, leurs robots avaient été suffisamment bien cachés pour que les galras ne puissent pas mettre la main dessus.

« - Seigneur Blaytz, mettez vous à l'abri s'il vous plait !

\- Et que je vous abandonne ? Hors de question ! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais vous êtes le dernier paladin... Hormis l'empereur Zarkon... Vous êtes le dernier défendeur de l'univers encore debout.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je dois me battre ! Pour défendre l'univers contre ce traitre !

\- Seigneur Blaytz, il... Il arrive. Partez ! Fuyez avec le lion bleu !

\- Jamais ! Et qui arrive ? De qui dois-je avoir peur ? Oh...

\- Lui. L'empereur Zarkon. Le paladin du lion noir. L'ancien chef de Voltron. »

Le coeur de Blaytz fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Zarkon. Le galra Zarkon qui avait été un ami très cher, un leader qu'il aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, un compagnon en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et avec qui se battre avait du sens.

Tout ceci, c'était désormais du passé.

Il ne restait que lui, le paladin du lion bleu, le coeur de Voltron comme l'appelait Alfor.

Alfor.

Il s'agissait du bras droit de Voltron, au sens littéral du terme. C'était le roi d'Altéa, versé dans la technologie et l'alchimie, un bon combattant capable de magie, qui pilotait le fougeux lion rouge. Un ami précieux avec qui Blaytz adorait boire un verre. Jamais l'homme de l'Océan n'oublierait le sourire si sincère de l'altéen, sa gentillesse, sa générosité. Il semblait immortel.

Jusqu'à ce que Zarkon le tue.

Alfor venait juste de cacher le lion rouge, le lion noir qu'il avait subtilisé à Zarkon, ainsi que sa fille. Il ne restait plus d'Altéa que quelques flottes, le paladin du lion noir avait détruit la planète de la technologie avec sa puissance de feu.

Qu'est ce qui avait rendu fou à ce point le Galra ?

« Alfooooor ! »

Blaytz n'oublierait jamais quand il avait vu son ami rendre l'âme, suite à un coup d'épée de Zarkon. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même se brisait. Comme avec Trigel et Gyrgan. Ils avaient formé Voltron, ils étaient liés et ce lien prenait tout son sens à présent, alors que l'univers vivant était au bord du gouffre. Désormais, leur Voltron n'avait plus de sens.

Défendeurs de l'univers ? Plutôt destructeurs !

« Il s'approche ! L'empereur Zarkon ! Feu ! »

Blaytz voyait le galra se rapprocher et quand il le regardait, la haine le disputait à la pitié. Zarkon était mort après tout, en essayant de sauver sa femme Honerva. Comment avaient-ils pu revenir à la vie après cela ? Un mystère de la quintessence. En tout cas, cela les avait rendu sombre et violent, au point de vouloir obtenir tout le pouvoir de Voltron.

« - Cache ton lion, Blaytz, lui avait demandé Alfor.

\- Pourquoi ? Si nous les utilisons, nous pourrions vaincre le lion noir...

\- Ce n'est pas le but ! Voltron ne doit pas se battre contre lui-même. Défendre l'univers, ce sera le rôle des prochains paladins... Pour nous... Ce n'est plus la peine.

\- Alors tu arrêtes de te battre ? Tu baisses les bras ?

\- Non. Je me battrais avec ma propre force. Je n'associerais pas Voltron à cette guerre fratricide.

\- Alfor... Ne fais rien d'idiot s'il te plait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre ? C'est plutôt de toi que je devrais m'inquiéter !

\- Hum, et c'est toi la tête brûlée qui me dit ça ? Bon, sérieusement.

\- Sérieusement. Je vais tenter de raisonner notre chef. Je suis son bras droit et j'ai... Nous étions amis autrefois, comme des frères. J'ai espoir qu'il comprenne.

\- Le Zarkon que nous connaissions a probablement disparu ce jour-là.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Mais je suppose que je vais bientôt le savoir. »

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Alfor mourrait des mains de l'empereur, et c'était désormais au tour de Blaytz d'être confronté à ce terrible guerrier. Zarkon avait tout pour lui : la puissance brute, la stratégie, la vivacité, les réflexes, l'instinct... C'était un guerrier né, ni plus ni moins. Le roi de Nalquod se demandait comment le vaincre. Il n'y avait probablement aucun moyen de le faire en combat singulier, pour autant que Blaytz le sache.

Le galra semblait indestructible. Pas la moindre faille à exploiter, le moindre petit point faible sur lequel jouer. C'en était désespérant. Si seulement il avait eu son fidèle lion bleu...

Mais Blaytz avait suivi les recommandations d'Alfor et avait envoyé Bleu sur une planète très lointaine. Pour être franc, il ne savait même pas très bien où son lion était parti. Le roi lui avait simplement dit d'aller se cacher très loin, dans un lieu où l'empire galra ne viendrait pas le chercher. Même si c'était un robot, Bleu avait paru comprendre.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu as été le compagnon le plus merveilleux que je pouvais avoir. Pour moi, tu n'étais pas qu'un vaisseau ou un bout de Voltron. Tu étais un ami. »

Bleu avait ronronné et Blaytz avait mis ses bras autour de son museau. Le métal semblait un peu chaud. Le robot avait l'air sincèrement triste de devoir quitter son paladin. Leur temps ensemble avait été assez court mais heureux pourtant. Chaque paladin avait été attaché à son lion, mais lui avait toujours eu l'impression que de son côté, c'était plus fort. Plus doux.

« Tu vas me manquer mais promis, je reviendrais te chercher vite ! Juste le temps de botter les fesses à ce Zarkon. Tu verras, on pourra tenter cette vrille ensemble, pour montrer à Rouge que nous aussi on peut la réussir. Je te le promets. »

Sur ces mots, Bleu repartit, filant loin des galras, vers des zones de l'espace encore jamais explorées par la coalition. Blaytz eut un pincement au coeur en le regardant partir. Dans le fond, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son fidèle lion bleu.

« Oui, tu vas vraiment me manquer, Bleu. Sois heureux sans moi. »

Zarkon tua pratiquement tous ses hommes à l'aide des pouvoirs terrifiants de son bayard. Blaytz fut d'abord repoussé par ses hommes qui ne voulaient pas voir leur Seigneur mourir sous les yeux mais ils ne purent retenir bien longtemps leur roi guerrier.

Blaytz se lança en avant, prêt à en découdre. Il n'avait plus son bayard, resté avec Bleu, mais il possédait des nombreuses autres armes qu'il maniait à la perfection. Ses hommes survivants reprirent confiance en le voyant partir à l'assaut. Avec un tel leader, comment perdre ?

Comme le peuple de Gyrgan.

Comme le peuple de Trigel.

Comme le peuple d'Alfor.

En quelques secondes, Zarkon mit Blaytz à terre, sans trop d'efforts. Il semblait juste être un bloc de glace, froid et insensible tandis que son ancien ami tombait à terre, baignant dans son sang. Le monde autour de lui oscillait dangereusement. Blaytz voulut se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Les guerriers de sa planète l'appelaient, essayaient de venir l'aider, lui disaient de fuir.

Mais c'était trop tard. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui à présent. Personne.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu tous vous protéger mais j'étais un roi beaucoup trop faible, pensait-il alors que Zarkon se rapprochait de lui. Pardon. Pardon. Si seulement Voltron était resté uni, alors tout aurait été différent... Alfor... Trigel... Gyrgan... Pourquoi ?»

Le galra se tenait au dessus de lui. Sans ménagement, un pied de l'empereur écrasa son avant-bras droit. Il entendit un violent craquement et hurla. Aucune réaction de la part de son adversaire. Ni déception, ni joie, rien du tout. C'était encore plus terrifiant. Face à un adversaire avec une personnalité, il y avait toujours un moyen de retourner la situation psychologiquement. Mais face à du vide... Le nalquodais ne savait pas.

« - Blaytz... Tu es le dernier, déclara finalement l'empereur.

\- Eh oui... Le dernier à se tenir debout, face à toi... Même si je suis à terre. Mais bon, tu vas sans doute me dire que c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour hein ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Par contre, tu peux sans doute m'aider.

\- T'aider ? Oh, je t'en prie. Je n'ai que ça à faire...

\- Où sont les lions ? Où est le lion Noir ? Où est Voltron ? »

C'était évident qu'il allait poser cette question. Blaytz aurait dû le savoir depuis le début. Zarkon aurait cependant dû savoir aussi que s'il n'avait pas eu Gyrgan et Trigel, certainement pas non plus Alfor, il n'aurait pas le coeur de Voltron non plus.

« - Tu perds ton temps avec moi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Non. Ton lion bleu doit bien être quelque part, prêt à t'aider.

\- Bleu ? Oh, tu sais comment sont les chats. Infidèles. Il m'a laissé tomber. En parlant de chat... C'était pas Honerva qui en avait un ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Honerva ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est ta femme Zarkon. La meilleure alchimiste d'Altéa. Votre mariage était vraiment une belle cérémonie, je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire ainsi. Tu as oublié ?

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom, encore moins une altéenne. Je hais Altéa.

\- Tu as quand même détruit leur planète.

\- Parce qu'ils ont détruit ma planète, alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ? Ce sont des êtres horribles, qui sourient en apparence puis détruisent ce qu'ils peuvent. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Et j'ai mis fin à Alfor.

\- Ainsi qu'à Trygel et à Gyrgan. Tu... Zarkon, tu réalises ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je veux récupérer Voltron. Dis moi simplement où sont les lions.

\- Puisque je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas te répondre. Dommage.

\- Oui, gronda le galra. Dommage. Tu as donc choisi une mort douloureuse. »

Blaytz s'y attendait mais pourtant, il écarquilla quand même les yeux de surprise quand le bayard noir, en forme d'épée, se planta dans son dos. La douleur était grande mais en même temps, il sentait que cela ne durerait pas. Devait-il être rassuré ? Avoir peur ?

« Je t'attendrais Blaytz. J'attendrais que tu reviennes me voir. Je suis sûr que les choses finiront par aller mieux dans notre empire et... Je veux que tu le connaisses. »

Dans ces derniers instants, Blaytz repensait à ce servant galra qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une grande réunion d'affaires, bien longtemps auparavant. Tout de suite, il avait été sous le charme. Peu importe que ce galra était de la basse classe, peu importe qu'il ait été un mâle. Sur Nalquod, seuls les sentiments comptaient.

Par chance, les sentiments furent partagés.

Blaytz avait dû se séparer de son amant avec cette guerre contre Zarkon qui n'avait pas de sens. Cependant, ils espéraient se revoir quand la tempête aurait pris fin. Surtout que le galra avait eu un enfant. Ce n'était pas celui de Blaytz, évidemment, mais c'était tout comme. Il considérait déjà ce petit être comme le sien et voulait le rencontrer.

Rêve éphémère désormais.

L'univers connaitrait-il enfin la paix ? Blaytz l'espérait. Il priait pour que Zarkon ne réunisse jamais les lions de Voltron. Il priait que quelqu'un d'autre les retrouve, que des paladins se dressent contre la tyrannie galra. Il priait pour que son amant et son fils vivent en paix.

Quelque part, sa prière fut entendue.

Bien longtemps après sa disparition, dans cette bataille, son descendant trouva le chemin d'un lion. C'était insensé mais pourtant, un héritier de son fils devint paladin à son tour, faisant partie de la nouvelle génération qui devait lutter contre Zarkon et ranimer l'espoir.

On n'oublie pas Blaytz. Il restait le premier paladin du lion bleu après tout, le roi guerrier de Nalquod, l'homme qui avait secrètement aimé un galra.

Le dernier qui avait résisté à Zarkon.

Le dernier qui s'était effondré.

The last to fall.


End file.
